Kuchizuke
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Dijiste que podíamos amarnos? Pero aun tus labios continúan sellados y tus ojos cerrados por un beso pecaminoso.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Kuchizuke**

-Tsuruga-san, le agradezco tanto que me ayudara con esa escena-

-No hay de qué, Mogami-san-

-Me encanta ser Momiji, pero a veces es difícil-

-Pero lo haces muy bien-

-Gracias. Me he esforzado mucho por conseguirlo-

-¿Te apetece un poco de té?-

-Por esta vez me encantaría un cappuccino con mucha espuma, si no es mucha molestia-

-Ninguna. Enseguida lo preparo-

Minutos después, Ren regresó con dos tazas de cappuccino, uno para cada quién.

-Ten-

-Gracias-

Ren se sentó frente a ella y Kyoko tomó un gran sorbo de su taza.

Ren la miraba encantado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan linda? Y eso que solo estaba tomando café.

Cuando Kyoko dejó la taza sobre la mesa, Ren se dio cuenta de que tenía los labios llenos de espuma.

Kyoko también se dio cuenta de ese detalle, así que pasó su lengua para quitársela.

 _-Lentamente, ¿por qué hacía eso tan lentamente?-_ Se preguntaba el pobre de Ren.

Eso era muy…provocativo. No lo estaba haciendo a propósito pero…quería probar. ¡Realmente quería probar!

No supo en que momento fue, pero sus pies se movieron solos.

Cuando Kyoko se percató, ya tenía la cara de su sempai a centímetros de la suya y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar porque sus labios habían sido tomados prisioneros.

 _-Sus dulces labios ¡cómo los extrañaba!-_ pensaba Ren. Solo los había probado una vez, pero eran adictivos. _–Esperen… ¡la estaba besando! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Demonios! ¡La había atacado sin darse cuenta! Pero…ella no reacciona…-_

Con todo el dolor de su corazón se alejó de ella…solo para sentir segundos después un tremendo dolor en la mejilla. Ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

Después de abofetearlo, Kyoko tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí dejando a Ren totalmente molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Por qué hui?-se reprochaba Kyoko-¡No tiene sentido! ¡Soy toda una cobarde! ¡Y además lo golpeé! Mis nervios me traicionaron y reaccione de la peor manera, pero…ese beso se sintió…tan bien…parecía como si él…como si él me amara-

.

.

.

-Una semana ha pasado y ya no lo soporto. ¡Quiero verla! ¡Quiero tocarla! ¡Quiero besarla! Pero no puedo…ella me odia y jamás me perdonará. Solo me queda verla a la distancia-

-Ren…Ren… ¡Ren!-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué decías Yashiro-san?-

-Vámonos. Tu comercial con el Director Ogata ya va a comenzar-

-Ok. Por cierto, ¿de qué me dijiste que trataba?-

-No te dije. Solo mencionó que es sorpresa-

-Ya veo-

 _-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡No quiero sorpresas!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Buenos días Kyoko-san-

-Buenos días, Director-

-Perdón por no decirte ningún detalle del comercial, es que quiero que lo actúen de manera improvisada-

-No hay problema Director-

-Supongo que quieres saber quién es tu coprotagonista-

-Tiene razón. Me gustaría saber-

-Bien. Ahí está-

El Director Ogata señalaba el lugar dónde Ren acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

Ren la vio. Kyoko lo vio. Y el ambiente se volvió tenso e incómodo.

Tanto Ogata como Yashiro se dieron cuenta de ello.

- _Sabía que Kyoko-chan era la razón por la que Ren se comportaba tan extraño-_ pensaba Yashiro.

- _¿Tensión amorosa? Eso lo hace más interesante-_ era lo que Ogata tenía en su cabeza al verlos.

-Bien chicos. Aquí está la escena que quiero grabar. Solo es la base de la escena, las expresiones y/o situaciones adicionales, depende de ustedes. Solo recuerden que el producto es un perfume-

Ren y Kyoko leyeron la escena.

- _Bueno, no está mal-_ pensaron ambos.

-Bien, ahora que ya conocen la escena, pasen a sus camerinos por su vestuario y maquillaje-

-Sí-dijeron los dos.

Cuando cada quién entró en su camerino, al fin pudieron soltar un sonoro suspiro que tenían guardado desde que se encontraron.

-¡Eso me pasa por aceptar sin saber quién es mi coprotagonista!-se lamentaba Kyoko.

Pero mientras tanto en el camerino de Ren…

-¿Algo pasó con Kyoko-chan, verdad?-le preguntaba su representante.

-Está molesta conmigo…-

-Eso sí es raro. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque la besé…-

La cara de Yashiro ante tal revelación era digna de preservar en un cuadro.

-¡La besaste!-gritó.

-¡Shhhh! No grites… Sí, lo hice, pero mira los resultados-

-Yo no la veo enojada-

-Sí lo está-

-Yo creo que está avergonzada y confundida. Yo opino que deberías explicarle las cosas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Explícale porqué la besaste-

-Pero…-

-Ren, imagino que sabes qué es exactamente lo que debes decirle, pero si no lo haces y le inventas alguna excusa, creerá que besas a cualquiera-

-No había pensado en eso…-

-Entonces, decidido. ¡Hoy mismo te le declaras a Kyoko-chan! ¿Puedo grabarlo?-preguntó totalmente emocionado.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres preservar ese momento para siempre?-

-¿Y si me rechaza? No quiero preservar en video algo así-

-Ok, ok, entiendo el punto. Está bien, no lo grabaré, pero más te vale hacerlo pronto-

-Sí Yashiro-san, ya entendí, lo haré-su manager a veces podía ser muy insistente, aunque muy inteligente si de Kyoko se trataba.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, se dispusieron a grabar el comercial.

Ren iba con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y con la mitad de sus botones desabrochados y en pantalón negro. Le daba un aspecto casual que lo hacía verse irresistible, o por lo menos esa fue la palabra que Kyoko utilizó cuando lo vio.

Kyoko llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes, con la falda medio circular que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas.

Ren se acercó un poco temeroso a ella cuando la vio.

-Mogami-san…-

-Tsu…ruga-san…-le respondió pero evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te ves muy linda-

-Gracias-Ren vio como un lindo tono rojizo cubría sus mejillas.

 _-Tal vez Yashiro-san tenga razón, solo está avergonzada-_

Unos minutos después el comercial inició.

-¡Listos, acción!-

Kyoko iba caminando por la calle disfrutando de la brisa, pero esa brisa aumentó llevándose su sombrero con ella, se dio la vuelta para agarrarlo, pero un joven más alto que ella ya lo había hecho.

-Ten-le tendió el sombrero.

-Gracias-

Ren iba a seguir su camino, pero un delicioso aroma tocó sus sentidos y se detuvo a admirar a aquélla chica. Sus ojos, su rostro, su boca, su olor… y todo su cuerpo… No pudo evitar sonreír. Era muy bonita.

Kyoko notó el escrutinio que le realizó, se puso realmente nerviosa, por lo que dándole una reverencia se alejó de él y Ren solo pudo ver cómo se iba de su lado hasta perderse de vista.

Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué, pero al día siguiente a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, ansiaban encontrarse con el otro.

-Esa chica me dejó cautivado-

-Este hombre ¿qué fue lo que me hizo? He estado pensando en él todo el día…-

Fue en ese momento cuando Ren la vio a la distancia, empezó a acercarse y ella se percató de su presencia, así que caminó hacia él.

Se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia, se miraron y se sonrieron.

Ninguno de los dos fueron conscientes de sus propias acciones pero sus labios se unieron en un beso que demostraba lo mucho que se extrañaban.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se aferró a su camisa, temiendo que las piernas le fallaran.

-Eso no me lo esperaba…-mencionó Ogata, quién como Yashiro estaban sonrojados por la situación.

Fue un beso casto, pero intenso. Cuando se separaron, volvieron a mirarse y a dedicarse una hermosa sonrisa.

Lo único que los sacó de su burbuja, fue cuando todos los miembros del staff, Ogata y Yashiro comenzaron a aplaudir.

Habían olvidado totalmente dónde se encontraban.

Ambos se sintieron avergonzados por haber hecho eso frente a tantas personas.

-Muy bien chicos, sabía que la improvisación era lo mejor, ese beso fue tan real-

-Ese beso fue real…-pensó Yashiro.

Ogata revisó la escena y al comprobar que todo salió de maravilla los retiró.

-Gracias Kyouko-san, Ren-san, me encanta trabajar con ustedes. Buen trabajo-

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo ese par.

Cuando Kyoko entró a su camerino casi se daba golpes contra la pared.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Primero huyes avergonzada por el beso que te dio y ahora haces esto! Pero… lo volví a sentir… sentí amor en ese beso… y con mayor intensidad…-

Una vez que se cambió de ropa, salió del camerino, encontrándose de frente a Ren.

-¡Tsu…Tsuru…Tsuruga-san!-

-Mogami-san, ¿podemos hablar?-

-¿Eh?-respondió asustada-ah, claro, pase-

-¿Puede ser en mi departamento?-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?-

-Por favor-le rogó.

-¿No tiene ningún otro trabajo?-

-No, este era el último por hoy-

-Ok, está bien, supongo…-

El camino a su departamento estuvo lleno de una extraña tensión. No era enojo. No era molestia. Era más bien, nervios y angustia.

-¿Te apetece un cappuccino?-le ofreció al llegar.

-Por favor-le respondió sonrojada al recordar lo ocurrido aquélla noche.

Ren se dirigió a la cocina para prepararlo, mientras que Kyoko se sentó nerviosa en la sala.

-Ten. Con mucha espuma como te gusta-

-Gracias-

Ren volvió a observar cómo Kyoko tomaba un sorbo y lamía sus labios para quitarse la espuma de ellos.

-No conocía ese hábito tuyo hasta la otra noche-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?-

-Cuando tomas cappuccino, lames la espuma de tus labios-

-Ah, eso. Es que el otro día fui con Mouko-san a una cafetería, ella me recomendó el cappuccino y desde ese día me encanta-confesó alegre al recordar a su querida amiga.

-Ya veo, disfrútalo entonces-

-El suyo está especialmente delicioso-

Ren la miró sorprendido, si otra persona hubiera escuchado, se hubiera malinterpretado.

 _-Pero ¿qué cosas estoy pensando?-_ se recriminó a sí mismo.

Kyoko pareció darse cuenta de ello también, ya que enrojeció.

-Yo…solo…me refiero a…-tartamudeaba nerviosa intentando explicarse.

-Jajajaja lo sé, lo sé, tranquila-

Kyoko hizo un puchero avergonzada.

Un nuevo silencio se percibió.

Ren decidió acortar la distancia y se sentó a su lado. Kyoko ni se podía mover. Tenía los nervios de punta.

-Mogami-san, puedo explicarte porqué te besé. Tanto la vez anterior, como hoy-

-Tsuruga-san, por favor, yo…-comentó totalmente ansiosa.

-Tan solo escúchame-

Ren la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Tan solo escúchame, por favor-

Ella asintió.

-Mogami-san, yo…no…Kyoko, yo…-Ren sonrió al ver cómo enrojeció más, al llamarla por su nombre.

-Yo tengo un pasado lleno de secretos que te contaré cuándo esté listo, pero conocí a alguien que me ha librado de las cadenas de ese pasado. Esa persona eres tú, Kyoko-

-¿Yo?-le preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí. Eres mi luz, mi ángel, mi amuleto protector, sin ti yo no soy nada-

-Tsuruga-san…-en este punto, las lágrimas en los ojos de Kyoko se hacían presentes y amenazaban con desbordarse.

-Kyoko, yo te besé porque te amo-le confesó al fin con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

Kyoko ya lo había sentido. No estaba segura, pero deseaba creer que esa sensación cálida que sintió en los dos besos era amor, pero ahora que él se lo confesaba con tanta sinceridad una nueva sensación invadió su pecho.

-Yo…-las lágrimas fueron resbalando-lo sentí…tanto en el primer beso como en el de hoy-

Las esperanzas iban creciendo en el pecho de Ren.

-¿Y qué piensas de ello?-

No esperaba que le preguntara eso, pero quería ser totalmente sincera.

-Yo…me siento feliz-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-¿Alguna razón en especial?-

-Sí…-

-¿Cuál?-

Él y sus preguntas que no le dejaban otra alternativa más que confesar la verdad.

-Porque…. Porque yo…- _ok, Kyoko, calma, solo dilo_ -porque yo siento lo mismo…-

Kyoko fue asaltada por los labios de Ren, apenas terminó de decir la frase.

-Kyoko, no sabes lo feliz que me haces-

Los demonios de Kyoko se desmayaron ante la sonrisa tan brillante que le dedicaba aquélla persona.

-Te amo tanto-

-Tsuruga-san…-Kyoko no sabía ni dónde meter la cara para que él no viera su sonrojo.

-No es Tsuruga-san, es Ren-le corrigió.

-Emmm…Re…Re…-

-Ok, no te preocupes, con el tiempo lo lograrás. Pero Kyoko, ¿qué puedo hacer?-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Ahora yo solo quiero besarte. Aquí y ahora. Por toda la noche. Y perdona mi atrevimiento, pero no solo quiero besarte en los labios, sino en todas partes-

Ella ya sabía que él era un playboy secretamente, aunque agradecía a los Dioses que solo fuera así con ella, pero no sabía qué nivel de playboy podía llegar a ser. Sin embargo, le encantaba ese playboy.

Kyoko reunió todo su valor y tomó aire profundamente por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Y quién te lo impide Ren?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Próximamente "Fotografías para perder la cabeza"


End file.
